


Maybe In reverse i'll find you again

by BSayle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSayle/pseuds/BSayle
Summary: Korra's old friend comes to visit her and Asami in Republic City... Who knew that it was also an old friend of Asami's





	1. And it all came back

Water Tribe garments paired with bright blue eyes and tan skin, the women stood out in the sea of Noble Fire Nation socialites that disembarked the boat now filling the docks. The tall women pushed kindly whispering ‘sorry’ and ’excuse me’ as she made her way to the other Water Tribe women waiting for her. Once broken free from the crowd she rushed into her friend’s welcoming arms. The older women took note of how much shorter Korra was compared to her. Hair, she changed that as well, much like her own except for the braid finished with a grey and navy bead on the left side of her hair whereas Korra left hers untamed. The shorter woman also wore darker garments, darker then before the woman rambled in her head. Maybe stronger as well, the though bobbled through her mind as she felt the solid body through the shirt.

“Oh, it’s so good to see you again Reena.” The voice was more … mature. Everything about her seemed to have lost the youth and playfulness that once radiated from her; understandable after her accident.

“Absolutely amazing to see you again, short stack.” The comment earned Reena a playful punch and Korra huffing out complaints about how ‘she’s not that short’ and that she was just “An abnormal height”.

They walked together, carrying Reena’s things, while small talk filled the space between them. When the car came into view her stomach dropped. Only one person could own that car, one-person Reena definitely did not want to see. Of course, as the approached, Asami Sato stood to look at them.

**XXX**

_“Do you have to go, I want you here.” The black-haired beauty complained into the silent space between them at the table. Reena looked up from the report she was filling out for the incident that had happened earlier in the week, one she had been putting off doing as the paperwork was one of the reasons she despised her job. However, someone was injured during training so it was required._

_“You can come visit, plus I have a phone. I’ll talk to you as much as you want.” A smile plastered to her face. Asami did not like this, she whined and sunk into her chair, a strange action for a woman of such stature and who normally held herself well._

_“But you said you’d be here the whole week not 3 days. I miss you, come on.” She continued despite knowing it was useless._

_The taller woman’s job meant she got no say in where and when she was to be. Reena took a sip from her tea and stared at the younger woman, she’d grown up in the last 4 years since they first met. Now she ran the family company, rebuilding Republic city and doing her best for the citizens. She seemed to be missing something in her life. And Reena knew, what ever it was she could not fill it. With the thought her smile turned sad and she wished time to stop. Should she tell her? No… it’ll be fine. Her thoughts were interrupted by her pager._

_“Shit…” she whispered. “I’ve got to go, Drive me?” Looking up at her companion across the table._

_Asami sighs before nodding her head. The atmosphere between them seemed to get hostile and tense. Reena was mad, mad that she couldn’t seem to make Asami happy. Asami was mad from sadness, she barely saw Mako and Bolin anymore. Opal was always so busy and Korra… well Korra barely returned her letters or emails or calls or anything. Reena was now a constant in her life, always calling and asking about life or coming to see her anytime she was able or inviting Asami to visit. And when she was gone it was lonely and the green-eyed woman worked herself into the ground._

_“Yeah sure let’s go.” Asami threw notes onto the table before making her way out into the street followed closely by her partner in crime over the past few years. She was mad, mad that all she every seem to do is say goodbye. The drive to the Air Field was tense and the only songs that seemed to have played were rather sad._

_“All we need now is it to rain and maybe it’ll be the perfect romcom.” Reena stated. As much as she wished to lighten the mood, it didn’t budge. Like all badly placed jokes it fell flat._

_“Yeah.” Asami was shutting down again, short answers and tense atmospheres were her giveaways. She was good at it, too much practise for such a young woman to go through._

_She pulled up at the airfield security gate. The blue-eyed woman slipped out of the car and sucked in a breath, she wished the tension would leave her body but it only seemed to slap across her face as she looked at her company. Asami wore a clearly clenched jaw that would be grinding away at her pearly whites. She looked down for a few seconds before a tear fell softy on to her leg. A strange comparison to the shatter of Reena’s heart but she did it anyway because, well because she’s a sap who reads to much and turning to walk away was not what she wanted and standing there was not what she was allowed to do. Reena had a job, an important one, and while she tugged on her lips someone shouted her name. Turning to see them she waved a quick ‘be there in a minute’ and returned to look at the black-haired woman only to be disappointed that she still found her leg so interesting. And it was tearing her apart and this and that. It went on, so much to say, to much hurt already happening and in the confusion of it all, she uttered out words she never knew would be her last to the woman._

_“I’m so sorry… I’ll see you as soon as I can”_

**XXX**

Korra grabbed her bags off of her and started trying to put them into the car. The same fucking car that had pulled from the airfield. With the same fucking woman standing next to it. Her face tried desperately to hide shock but after many years Reena could spot any emotion on the green-eyed woman’s face. She swallowed quickly, the lump in her throat stayed stubbornly. They needed a cover for this and Asami seemed stuck in place.

“Oh.” The words fell from the black-haired woman as her eyes fell onto the familiar sharp-jaw that was clenched, and near perfect bone structure that she hadn’t seen in years. New scars covered the smooth skin that she spent years staring at from across the study

“I did a security detail for you once. After we met down in the south around the festival time.” Not a lie truthfully just not the whole truth. The other woman seemed to understand and nodded a short, curd nod.

“Yeah, I remember. Fun times.” Still in shock she made her way back into the front seat. Korra had finally finished and clapped Reena hard on the back before whispering in her ear.

“A good catch no?” Before sitting in the front next to her girlfriend. Girlfriend, Asami Sato, well fuck.

“Probably the only good one you’ll get, better hold on.” The taller woman seemed to get out of her dazed state before getting into the all to familiar car.

Korra filled the air between them with stories, drama and the likes. Asking about the older woman every so often, about what she has done over the pass 7 years since they last saw each other. 3 of those years she kept brief of her work in republic city and the other 4 she hinted at the mission but kept to herself more so. Asami butted in every so often to correct Korra or add something she missed. The chemistry between them seemed so obvious and it was understandable that Reena was not enough. Because not only was Korra her girlfriend, she was her best friend.  Korra was caring, kind, thoughtful, intelligent, humous but most of all she looked as if she loved Asami with all she had and more. While this made Reena so unbelievably happy. She couldn’t fight the guilt, the hurt and it felt as though the four years she spent trying to forget were out the window and she was on the search again.

The same apartment building and the same carpark, the café’s they drove past, many remained the same. It was like being hit by a truck. Her stomach dropped and her heart ached. This was not how she saw her returning would go. Reena expected this all to be past her but clearly it was all still with her. And suddenly she longed for all of it back.

“Race you up the stairs, top floor” Korra brought the other woman out of the tizzy she was in. Holding out a bag for her to take. Asami scoffed as she walked pass them.

“I’ll see you up there don’t hurt yourselves” and she was off with her sensual walk. Reena turned to look back at Korra, catching her staring, and smiled brightly.

“You’re on and just like old times, I’ll wreck you.” With that Reena was off slinging the bag over her shoulders as she sprinted for the stairs. Korra trailed behind caught off guard by the action.

By the 5th floor Korra was beside her as they hopped 2 at a time quickly. Huffing breaths struggled out of their smiling faces. Laughing they made it to the 6th floor before Reena used her height to her advantage and took 3 steps at a time. At this Korra grabbed her bag trying to pulled her back. But the older woman’s own strength was just enough to put them at a stalemate. Shoulders squaring and calves pulsing as they struggled against the bulging strength of Korra’s arms. Their laughter filled the stairwell as they struggled against one another.

“Lets just take the elevator.” Both said at the same time. They burst out laughing. Every time they went against each other they always ended up drawing or in a stalemate. Equal. And that is what they were. Always. No matter what happens. They will never be able to take the bond.

They walked into the apartment loudly shouting and talking about old times. Dropping the bags at the doorway, Reena expected the same old apartment but was greeted with a completely different home. And a large fluffy white dog who looked very much like old Naga who passed 2 years back.

The apartment was … homier. It had more of Korra and less of Asami’s work. It was filled with the calm and more casual side of both of them. It fit however, it really fit them as a whole. So, Reena liked it.

“Yeah, it’s actually Naga’s daughter, but she’s a bit crazier. Asami’s probably off making tea so if you just head to the kitchen, I’ll sort out some things.” Korra replied when asked about the dog. The shorter woman wondered off into the apartment leaving her to take in the new décor that combated the mess Reena seemed to become use to. No takeout containers littered the tables, paper work seem to stay on the desk and the curtains where open shining light into the apartment. It was rather strange being so use to the dark of the apartment that she didn’t noticed that there was this much room, that the walls were this tall. As she made her way into the kitchen examining the changes and how Asami’s life had changed. She landed on one side of the island, Asami on the other side.

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” The air wished to be tense in the wake of the warm feeling between the two as they stared.

“Yeah, when Korra came back life seemed to clean itself up. And then Korra moved in and she wanted it to be more ‘homey’ despite the correct English actually homier.”  

**XXX**

_Asami watched as Korra walked past the tall woman who looked ecstatic to see her, and right into Mako, holding his arm tightly. The woman seemed confused and furrowed her brows as she watched after the young woman. Asami knew this feeling all to well. Ever since Mako and Korra became a ‘thing, The blue-eyed girl payed no second thought. By the spirts it fucking hurt so much. The woman she had a crush on went from spending time with her to forgetting her._

_She trailed behind by a few metres and only now got a good look at the woman who looked oh so disappointed. Only really seeing her face due to the heavy Water Tribe get up that made her look all cosy. But holy fuck was that okay because seeing this woman all in one might be to much for Asami’s closeted arse. She stood tall, definitely filling out the coat she wore, with a gorgeous face, worthy of an award. Asami managed out a sentence as she plucked up the courage to stand and have a conversation with this goddess._

_“You’ll get use to it, she doesn’t see anyone but him at the moment.” The Newly appointed CEO stared off longingly as Korra walked arm in arm with shark-brows. She was caught to look back and see the tall woman staring at her, understanding._

_“Reena.” She pulled off her hood, exposing her short locks and a small braid tumbled down in front of her blueish eyes, the braid ended in two bright blue beads. She smiled brightly at Asami, and gosh did she feel like crying at the sight of this woman. Who now had all of her attention on her and had such a pretty name._

_“Asami.” The Green-eyed woman replied. Holy FUCK, she was gorgeous and by the spirts did her name sing it. Reena seemingly found herself captivated by the woman. More of less how similar she was too… never mind that, escort the lady, ya big troll. Her thoughts finally caught up to her movements and she put out and arm._

_“Ah what a pretty name.” she blurted out and a soft hand fell onto her arm. They walked together to the estate through the city. Reena pointing out things she found important all the while making the woman beside her laugh loudly. Loudly enough they got some looks from their companions, including a strange look from Korra. The blue-eyed woman chivalrously walked Asami’s bags to her room, not wanting to end their conversations. At her door Asami turned, smiling brightly._

_“You’ll be at Dinner?” Reena asked politely._

_“Yes, would you … maybe come with me to the festival?” Asami replied in record speed. Making them both giggle lightly, a sideways glance from Mako made them laugh harder, the taller woman nodded quickly._

_“I’d love that. But for now, I have some other business to attend to.” The older woman seemed saddened by what had come from her mouth._

_“I too have business, with Varrack? You know him?” She was rambling as she looked down at the words written on her hand._

_“Yes, he’s a crazy one.” A chuckle came from the Reena and she smiled again, all teeth._

_“I’ll see you tonight then?” She started walking from Asami to her destination and when she looked back Asami threw her a wave and a cute smile._

_“Yes. Sounds like a plan.”_


	2. i'm in love with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter

_Reena followed the path the woman in front of her paced and let her head drop into her hands._

_“And I swear I could never get him to care.” The slim woman turned and stood square to Reena with the same look she always got when she went off about her boyfriend. He was once again being a dick and as always Kira, her friend from many years ago, looked at it as if it was a one-off thing. The throb of her heart as the black-haired woman stared at her resulted in it squeezing terribly. Tearing her eyes from the apple of her eye, she was caught up in her daydreams again. None of which would ever be true but gosh did she want them to be._

_“If only he cared like you did.” It came out like a whisper but held more meaning then Reena ever would know. Raised brows soon furrowed when she looked back at Kira, she opened her moth slightly. There was something wrong. Quickly standing, she rushed to Kira. Her heart broke when the other woman flinched and hung her head shamefully. Rough hands made their way to the hem of her companion’s shirt, slowly lifting it, her eyes never wavered from the stomach. A tear landed on her hand as she choked on the lump in her throat. Her movements stilled, wishing to never have to see the beautiful woman in front of her hurt. Blue eyes now filled with tears slowly made there way to look into the green that now were overflowing. Kira sniffled before breaking down. She started to fall to the ground. Reena wrapped her arms softly around her waist, lowering her to the ground. The tears fell freely, sobs gained a slightly tighter grips but as they got louder and in between the sniffles Kira whispered sorry. Soon her hold on Reena was so tight her nails dug into the muscular frame._

_Every time Reena closed her eyes she saw the purple markings that covered the soft pale skin and anger boiled deep within her. She saw red and only red. She was close to breaking her own finger while suppressing the anger._

_“I’m so sorry.” The words came from Kira’s mouth again despite the fact that it should be coming from Reena._

_“Why? It is not your fault.” The sobs had stifled slightly and now the rough hand ran comforting circles on the smaller woman’s back._

_“Because you were always there and I did not see, I looked away from the one who truly loved me.” Kira looked up at her, obviously swallowing and sniffled lightly at the end of the sentence._

_“Oh Kira, that does not matter now. You need to be safe, I need to get you away from him.” Her hand now gently held Kira’s face. The woman in her arms leaned forward and captured her lips. So soft was the only thought that passed through Reena’s mind as her heart constricted, maybe even completely stopping. The hands on her shoulders pulled her closer despite the already close proximity. They pulled apart, foreheads together._

_“I cannot we are marrying soon. And you know what my family would do if they found out you were a reason to do with me cancelling plans with one of the most powerful families.” Kira whispered onto Reena’s lips. The blue-eyed woman clenched her jaw as the lump made its way back, tears pooling again._

_“Spend the night?” Reena nodded lightly, leaning to the other woman again. What kind of fucked situation did she find herself in. Only 18, her best friend married off to an abusive fuck and now… a mistress. She pulled away to look at the black-hair beauty, green-eyes bloodshot and still watering and it was as though everything fell apart. She knew then that nothing would ever replace this woman nor would she stop chasing after her. She meant too much to her. And if being a mistress who took care of the bruising was what she’d be then so be it._

**XXX**

Asami looked down at her tea, waiting for a response unaware she had lost Reena.

“Hey there, where’d you head off to?” The CEO asked softly well aware of the drifting mind that stood across from her.

“Uh… just thinking.” Reena turned her attention to the tea in the pot that sat nicely on a tray that was clearly from the south. Her mind drifting again, missing the way the cold bit at her face and how snow flakes would land perched on her eyelashes. The warmth of an Igloo out in the wasteland surrounded by ice in company of one particular woman.

“Hey now come back to me.” Asami wished firmer than before. Blue-eyes met the green ones that seemed filled with understanding. They were going to have to talk and soon.

**XXX**

_“We have to talk.” Asami stared at the woman standing next to her, who stood huddled over her tea. Reena was daydreaming again, overthinking again, digging herself a hole. The CEO had spent a year since Korra’s accident watching Reena drift in and out of her mind, never really here and never really not here. From this angle she looked surprisingly similar to the photo of her mother that Reena held tightly. Resting a hand on the built shoulders she coaxed the older woman towards the dark couch in the living room. The room felt stuffy and dense as they sat close together. Asami’s hand rested on Reena’s thigh. She didn’t really know what she was doing, she didn’t understand why she thought this would be a good idea or why she felt the need to ask her friend. Maybe it was the thought of Korra laying on the ground unable to move or that way Reena read her mind anyway or how Korra clouded her mind and she had no clue if Korra would ever replicate the feelings or how Reena understood her every move and listened intently to every word that came from her mouth. But whatever it was, she felt at peace asking Reena and she felt she was enough for the Air Officer and that the officer was enough for her._

_“I have an offer… I’m sure you’ll understand once I’ve told you but if they don’t come back to us, will you stay with me?”_

**XXX**

Korra rushed into the kitchen, bounding toward Asami. The young woman seemed to be whisked away by the engineer. This brought Reena fully out of her trance. Smile growing across her face at the happy couple. She was yet to hear the details of their romance fully. Korra would add a bit here and there about them in the brief letters she sent to Reena during her 4 years away travelling in the nature of the mission she was set out for. They moved to the living room with their tea.

 Sure enough, Korra chatted away at them, telling the stories of her and the taller woman’s childhood. Stories such as getting suck under ice, hunting seals, causing an avalanche (far from the town or any village) and of course the constant competition between the two filled the air and created laughter to bubble from deep within. Asami was sure it was the first time since her accident that Korra had laughed this hard and she sure as hell rarely saw Reena laugh this hard. They were all doubled over laughing at a particular story from when they visited the Earth Nations.

“And so of course she just decides to crawl through the bloody drain. And no telling her no stopped her so I decided I’d race her to see who got to the toy boat stuck in the pipe first.” Reena could not contain the laughter, way funnier to her and Korra as they already know the story.

“Yeah then when I was so close to reaching it, my mother comes out yelling and screaming for us to get out of the drain.”

“Apparently, one of the kids who were with us ran up to them and was like ‘oh by the way Reena and Korra are crawling through the drain pipes.” Reena adds in happily.

“So, I have to back track myself through the muddy drains again mad ‘cause that person there got to the boat first. And my Mum is so mad. She’s screaming at my Dad who was watching us. Finally, Reena gets out of the drain and just waddles over to my Mum and hands her the boat and says, ‘it got stuck.’ And I swear to the spirits that the woman went red.” Korra finally can’t hold it in anymore and starts laughing again.

“Oh, and then she goes off at us because apparently the deadliest snake alive was living in those parts and were always being taking out of the drains. Anyway, I got this awesome scar from the drain and they were right about the bloody snake thing. Totally true, this pulled a snake from the drain over the next day, we were shitting ourselves.” Reena finally finishes the story with a shake of the head and a snort as Korra continues to laugh, obviously a story that was funny in the moment, Asami laughed at the two trying to tell the story.

**XXX**

_“Hey there.” Reena sits down in the chair beside the CEO causing her to look swiftly away from Korra and at the other blue-eyes who seem to have a familiar spark in them._

_“Hey.” She replies softly, slightly embarrassed to have been caught longing after her best friend again by the same person. The taller woman just shot her a knowing smile and started eating the food in front of her. Asami furrowed her brows at the speed in which this woman beside her, who held herself so highly, ate the food. Looking over at Korra once she realised where she knew it from she watched as Korra shovelled food into her mouth while staring at Mako, lovestruck. Her gaze dropped to her plate that sat in front of her no longer hungry. Her heart ached, she was not enough never was and never will be. Korra seemed so happy following Mako around like a lost puppy that it made her heart swell at the sight of the happy woman only for it to drop deep into her stomach when it was not her who was the cause of the happiness. A hand landing on her shoulder pulls her from her self-pity._

_“Come.” Reena now was standing looking down at the Heiress with such warmth and kindness that Asami wished to fall into her and cry. She stood carefully aware she was being watched._

_“We are heading to the festival early, somethings I wish to show Asami.” The taller woman stated before offering an arm for her to take. Resting her hand on the muscular arm as Reena lead her to their coats and then the door. They stepped into the cold, sending a shiver through Asami, they walked towards the festival grounds slowly._

_“Her name is Kira, she is married now. Her one year with him was a week ago. She was my best friend.” Reena’s words came out slowly as if she was steading herself for the weight of her confession. Asami held tighter to the woman’s arm physically and mentally grounding herself as she prepared to let the words she hadn’t even admitted to herself come out._

_“I’m in love with her Reena.”_


	3. Well shit

Night came quicker than expected for the three sitting in the apartment. Korra seemed to ramble on forever of stories the two water tribe girls seem to get up too. Only now Reena sat across from her did it really occur to Asami how impossible it seemed to be sitting in her and Korra’s apartment holding hands as the huge dog laid at their feet. Watching Korra talk happily about the latest hunting season to Reena, she was taken back by the beauty of her girlfriend as her eyes lit up and she held tighter on Asami’s hand.  

It seemed so far away from her that Korra once seemed to have no interest in her. Vividly she remembers the days she sat across from her best friend who rambled stories of past or asked for help with particular problems in her Math and science classes. Korra understood the basics but still needed Asami to run through a more detailed response. She recalls barely being able to control her heartbeat as she leaned over Korra’s work. The small whispered jokes in her ear had her forcing out laughs while silently dying on the inside as warm breath tickled her ears and Korra’s hand lands on her arm after every joke. Who would have known that it all would lead up to them both living together, living their lives together? Only took 3 years to go from a sulking 18-year-old stuck in a ruff place to a CEO of the business that rebuilt the city to become so highly advanced at just the age of 25 with the love of her life beside her. How she wished her mother could she her now.

“Oh yeah, I’ll show you to your room.” Asami broke out of her thoughts to answer Reena’s question. She was surprised by how comfortable the taller woman seemed despite their past. It showed why the woman was such a good officer, able to lock emotions away and continue to be out-going, a true leader. Reena smiled lightly at Asami before standing.

 

“Thank you for this.” The words come out professional but she knew that behind her officer role Reena meant the comment to be directed toward Asami. It held so much emotion that she stared at the woman for a second before heading towards the guest room. She couldn’t respond to the woman at the moment, she was taken away by her own thoughts.

 

Asami opens the door for her friend. The bags sit at the foot of the double bed and the light remained on, which caused Asami to scowl at the waste of energy. Korra must have left them on. The taller woman walked into the room slowly. Taking in her surroundings, she seemed to have once again enter her thoughts again. The CEO watched the woman flop onto the bed and pick up the towel that was folded on the bed.

 

“The Bathroom and shower are through that door.” She states to the woman on the bed completely aware of the fact that Reena knew where all of this was. The pale woman took the silence and the nod that came from the other woman as a sign to leave. She turned slowly to leave.

 

“Asami…” the words come slowly and softer then the usual hardened voice. “I’m … we need to talk.”

 

Asami just nods and continued out of the room. Yes, they did need to talk but she had no energy at the current moment to confront the older woman at this time. She wished to lay in bed with Korra, tangled limps and all.

 

**XXX**

_“I know.” Was all that came from the woman beside her. The continued down the road to the grounds. Comfortable silence fell between them as they wandered at a medium pace passed stores setting up to host the festival goers. The weight of Reena’s words would always sit with Asami, she understands and that was all she needed. The anxiety of telling someone her deepest secret disappeared into the wind because of the woman beside her. She had just met this woman a few days ago and yet they had already spent more time together then she had spent with Korra. Her supposed best friend. The woman felt so familiar and radiated comfort but still held so much unknown to keep Asami on the edge of her seat as she talked vividly of her travels and missions. The spark that was brought to her eyes when talking of her childhood spent with Korra despite the three-year difference was incredibly similar to Korra’s own spark. Once they started talking again about Reena, dismissing the confession for behind closed doors, they suddenly reached the point in Reena’s life Korra was sent to Republic City for schooling._

_“It was… depressing to watch my partner in crime climb on a boat to spend three important years away from me. To go through it alone.” The officer recalled._

_“Then I was mad. I was so very mad that she stopped sending emails, texts or returning calls. I knew she was drifting and by the spirits was I ready to leave training camp to come pull her head out of her arse.”_

_“Then I arrived there, I was on my first mission. I went to her ‘Uncle’s’ place and she looked so happy. I watched that day helping around the kitchen as these teens came in one by one.” Reena looked down thoughtfully before glancing at Asami._

_“And they were so happy with her. I realised I wanted her for my own selfish reasons. I had lost my best friend to an arranged marriage that was yet to happen and my sister to the big city.” They stopped at the grounds as the taller woman looked on at the scene in front of her._

_“This is the first time I have come back to the south since.” A cherry on top for a rather self-realised story that lead Asami to re-think her anger towards Korra at the moment. Just form the past few days she realised how much the woman beside her went through and how easily she seemed to realise and sort through her feelings, what had happened and look at everyone else’s perspective. It was truly time for Asami to look back on her life as an adult, to see it from 2 steps back. Starting with Korra, she truly did have a right as a friend to be mad about the small amounts of time they have spent together since Korra realised her feelings for Mako. However, she was acting selfishly when wanted Mako out of the picture entirely, especially since Korra seemed so happy with him._

_“I don’t know what to say.” The heiress slipped out in the silence between them as Reena seemed to wait for a reply._

_“There is nothing to say… I’m family and when you’re young and alone, away from family, friends become family.” Reena, who talked with such a professional tone when outside, looked down at her. Asami knew then that this woman had been through some shit by the wistful smiles (ones that we only the slightest curvature), her soft eyes that carried a usual amount of empathy, the open ears that listened and hung to ever word that came from someone. The way she remembered every important part of your life and questions every time she saw you. But the main giveaway was how she was never actually beside you, always gone inside her head. She seemed familiar in only a few contexts, once Asami started digging she found a darker, raw emotion in a person who seemed light hearted in a casual conversation. She had never met someone who wore their life on their shelve, who talked freely (with the smallest amount of constraints in topic such as missions) when asked._

_The woman beside her lead them through the grounds, clearly looking for something. They weaved through the stalls and rides that seemed empty towards a tent. A dodgy, wooden sign hung a skew on the dirty red and green tent, a small layer of snow covered the tent slightly. It was positioned right at the back of the grounds. Snow started falling softly as Reena pulled her into the tent only now realising it was a tea tent._

_“Reena! My darling you have returned to home, have you?” An Old man was standing now and shuffled towards the two women._

_“Only for the festival Uncle. May we have some quite time?” Reena took the man into her arms before motioning towards Asami. It was an intimate moment shared between family that Asami was uncomfortable being in the same space as it._

_“Of course, my Dear, I’ll get you two some tea.” He turned and gathered an already maybe teapot and placed it on a tray with cups and such. He softly gave the tray to Reena as though it was a symbol of much more then tea. Once he left the tent, Reena’s tenses shoulders feel and her head dropped._

_“Now tell me. What is happening?” The casual woman came out as soon as the shoulders fell, sitting in down and motioned for Asami to follow suit._

_“Of course.”_

**XXX**

Asami stumbled from her room rubbing her eyes softly as she made her way towards the kitchen. She felt the familiar dry mouth and itchy throat that she always got a few days before she got a cold and now the woman was determine to get on a pill cocktail and stay hydrated. She had already struggled out of Korra’s grip while trying not to cough at the itch that had permanently decided to reside in the back of her throat. Now stood by the tap as she filled her cup and drained it two times before she noticed the figure on her balcony.

At first, she was surprised she didn’t freak out at the sight of it (maybe a worrying thought) but it was like her mind already knew that their guest would be out on the balcony at 3 a.m. As the black-hair woman moved towards the other woman, she watched the other deep in thought as she leaned against the railing. Every so often she would flinch, maybe a shiver would shake her whole body, sometimes she rolled her neck quickly as if to rid her brain of the images or she flexed tightly before she exhaled. It was just like how some tap or shake their leg. Reena’s own way of fidgeting that was from more then just the common anxiety. Asami leaned on the railing beside the taller woman. She looked up at her expecting Reena to be out of her daze as she was there now.

“I’m happy for you. So happy my heart swells at the thought of you and Korra.” The woman is now staring blankly at the space between their arms on the metal railing.

“Where… where did you go?” Asami questioned the woman who was entirely to focused on the railing now.

“Everywhere.” The woman spluttered out while shaking her head, raising her shoulders and making incoherent noises.

“Tell me.” She was not giving up so easily on the conversation despite the early hour.

“I mean… obviously through out the fire nation. We stopped some drug lords who were enslaving villagers and such. But we got a tip … Earth nation. In the real think parts of the forest. A monster lived. He destroyed people and their lives. We were there most of the time till we finally got to his base.” Reena had met Asami’s eyes before looking away.

“If only I became a gym owner when I lived her with you. My mind would never had seen those horrors.” Reena’s eyes, now hazed, looked out at the city.

“Cannibals I mean Asami really in this day and age you’d never. But it was a fucking CULT. They died for the monster, they swore him of like he was royalty.” The taller woman let the tear fall from her face and Asami moved closer holding onto the strong, scarred arm.

“The mess they made of villages, but not the whole village no… they would steal a person here and there then finally would come and force the remaining to eat thei- .” The Officer choked lightly before her head dropped. Asami held tighter to her friend, so tight as if the action would wish the pain away.

“I… I moved on. From Kira, from you. Any black-haired girl-eyed woman I swore off because every time I looked into those green eyes I saw Kira Standing in white next to that fuck, smiling like she was having the best day of her life. Every time I see Her holding my hand and saying goodbye before turning into her house.” The blue-eyed woman continues.

“Or I see you… seating in that car head down and it was then in that moment that I realised I was not wanted or needed. I was an option that people took when they had no one else. As soon as another come, I was thrown to the side.” Asami now feels rage boil inside her, towards Reena but also towards her because as much as she wishes it wasn’t true, looking at it from Reena’s side it spoke clearly that it was true.

“So, I took in my stride and now I’m standing on this balcony once again longing for the woman of my dreams while her fucking doppelganger hangs onto my arm and I guess the only differences is the night won’t end in-.” Before she can finish Asami is outraged and has struck the woman who now was turned holding her face. When Reena stands straight again she hardens her jaw, her hands fist slowly and her eyes pierce the green ones with a look one could only describe as pure anger. And the CEO shakes at the sight. Through all the years she’d know the other woman never had anger been this clear on her face. She knows why the woman is this outraged by being struck however and Asami cannot believe she has done this to such a kind woman. One who had always tried to be there and was only looking for comfort for once. The woman in front of her lets out a heavy exhale.

“Goodbye Asami.” Reena leaves the balcony swiftly and Asami has to pull herself out of her own pity for acting impulsively and starts chasing after the woman.

“No Reena. Stop. Please I’m so sorry.” She whispers after the woman who stalked towards the guest bedroom. When they enter Asami notices the bags still unopened at the foot of the perfectly made bed. She had run her guest out of her apartment before they had even settled in.

Reena did not reply and only left the room and rushed towards the door. She bowed towards Asami before wrenching the door open and rushing out. Leaving Asami staring at the door, eyes watering. Not again Asami wished.  


End file.
